With increasing automation of complex comfort features in vehicle air-conditioners, an individual setting is becoming more and more complicated and difficult. For example, certain settings, such as an individual air volume distribution, are no longer possible at all with most air-conditioners in vehicles. They are simply replaced by standard settings such as “Normal” or “Automatic”, “Defrost”, “Top” and “Bottom”. Except for the “Normal” or “Automatic” setting, these options are of a limited value: none of them is useful for more than just a short period of time. Clearly, there is a lack of ergonomics in conventional setting systems for vehicle air-conditioners.